Bella's Change
by TwilightSarah1414
Summary: This story is in new moon. Alice comes back and changes Bella, find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; it is the creation of Stephanie Meyer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; it is the creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is my first ever fanfiction, reviews are appreciated. Sorry if this turns out bad.**

**(Note: this takes place in New Moon, Edward has left, it has been about four months, and Bella is still depressed. She is friends with Jacob, but doesn't know that he is a werewolf yet. They are at that point where they aren't speaking right after his change.)**

**Bella POV**

It has been about four months since he left. I still can't believe it. I don't do much of anything anymore. Just try not to think about him. All I can hope for anymore is to just get through the day without anyone seeing me falling apart at the seams. School is ending soon, and I'm worried about what I will do with all that free time in the summer. I'll think of something, I just can't give myself too much time to think, because all thoughts end up going to him. I finish with my breakfast and head out the door, only to see someone blocking the path to my truck. Could it really be?

"Alice?" I sounded unsure.

"Hi, Bella. Is this a bad time?" she said.

"Of course not! What are you doing here?" I said as I practically threw myself on her in a hug. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened. I wanted to say goodbye but he made me promise not to. He said it would be better this way. I made sure before talking to you. I watched you yesterday to make sure that you were ok, and it was obvious that this has been very hard on you. Edward hasn't been doing too well, either. He doesn't do anything anymore. All he does is sits in his room all day. I can see now that we never should have let him do this. He needs you as much as I can see that you need him," she stopped, and looked at me. "Bella, could you ever forgive me for letting this go so far?"

"Of course, Alice. Do you really mean it? Does he still love me?" I couldn't let myself get my hopes up like this. I was still waiting to wake up from this dream.

"Of course he still loves you! Why would you think that he didn't?" she looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"When he left, he told me that he didn't love me anymore. He said that's why he left." I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. Alice pulled me into another hug.

"I didn't know that was what he told you, I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault, Alice…Is he here with you?" I asked.

"No, he would kill me if he knew I was here. I came here to make you an offer…" she trailed off.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Bella, do you still want to become a vampire?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I said, do you still want to be a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do! Would you really do that?" I couldn't believe it. I had wanted this for so long! Maybe if I were strong and beautiful, he would want me back.

"I have thought about this a lot, and I think that you are ready. Heck, I thought you were ready a long time ago. Edward (I cringed slightly at his name.) needs to get over and see that he can't go on like this anymore. He needs you, and you need him. So I am going to do you both a favor and just change you myself," she shrugged, as if this were an everyday occurrence. "If you still want me to do it, then we will wait a few days to let you say goodbye to everyone. Then we will go to our old house and I'll change you."

"Oh, thank you, Alice! I'll get ready and meet you at your house tomorrow, OK?" I pulled her into yet another hug. (What is up with me? I'm not usually like this.) I was so exited! I was going to be a vampire. I was going to be fast, strong, beautiful, and lots of other things, too. Then I would find him, and hopefully I would be good enough for him.

"OK, are you sure you want to do it so soon?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! I have never been more ready in my life!" This was a total lie, of course. I had no idea how I was going to say goodbye to everyone. I thought of going home to Charlie, and shuddered. I hoped that Alice wouldn't notice.

"All right, then. I'll see you tomorrow. Come by whenever you're ready," she said. And then, in a flash, she was gone. I started home and thought of what I could say. Maybe I would have to fake my death, or just "disappear." But, no, that would be too hard on Charlie. I would have to tell him that I was moving out. I was old enough, I would just have to tell him that I wanted to go back home. Yes, that's what I would tell him. I took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"Dad?" I called. "I'm home!"

"Hi, Bells. How was your day?" He said, looking up from the TV.

"Good, I kind of have to talk to you about something." I said. Suddenly I felt nervous. How would he react?

"What is it, Bella?" He looked concerned, and muted the TV.

"I want to move back with mom, and finish high school there. I can't stand to be in this town anymore." I suddenly had an inspiration. "Everything here reminds me of him," He would know who I was talking about. "and I just can't take it anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Please don't get mad at me. This is the only way that I can be happy." I finished and looked at his face. He looked so hurt, but not angry.

"Of course, Bella. You know that I want you to be happy. If this is the only way then I can't make you stay," I could tell that he was hurt, but I was happy. Not about seeing him hurt, but that he was letting me go without a fight. I nodded and stepped toward him. I pulled him into a hug (again, what is with me and hugging today?).

"Thank you so much, Dad. I love you." I said.

"I love you, too, Bella." I could tell he was uncomfortable, so was I. Neither of us liked to share our feelings like this. I pulled away and started for the stairs. I walked up to my room and started to pack. I would go to see Alice in the morning, and then I would start my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I realized yesterday (after I posted Ch. 2) that in Ch. 1, I have Bella going to school, but she meets Alice by her truck. Then in Ch. 2, she turns around, walks in her house, and says; "Charlie, I'm home!" then talks to him (as you know if you read Ch. 2). I realize that that makes no sense. So just pretend that Bella went to school, said goodbye to all of her friends, and then came home to talk to Charlie. **

**APOV (Alice)**

(A few days before the Cullen's leave Forks.)

"Edward, you can't do this!" I shouted at him.

"It's what's best for her, I can't keep putting her in danger like this. I'll never forgive myself if anything should happen to her." I could see the pain that this was causing him, but I couldn't let him get away with this.

"Do you know what this will do to _her_?" I started to look into Bella's future, but he cut me off.

"Alice, I don't want you looking in her future anymore. She will be fine with me gone. Please, Alice. Trust me, just this once." His pleading look was so filled with sorrow that I would have cried if I could.

"Fine, Edward, but you will be getting no help from me. If she gets hurt-"

"She won't. I'm telling her tomorrow, and then we will leave. Now if you'll excuse me, she is waiting for me. I'll see you tonight." Tonight?

"What do you mean tonight? You always spend the night with Bella." He _always_ spends the night over there. What was going on? You would think that he would _want _to spend his last night here with her.

"Not tonight, I'll see you later." He left and I went back to my room, confused.

**4 months later**

I have been thinking about Bella for a while now. Edward has been sitting in his room since he got back, leaving only to hunt. I never found out what he did when he left, but when he came back, he was even more depressed than before. I have decided that it was time to talk to him, and if he wouldn't go back, then I would. I would see if she was OK, and if she wasn't, then I would talk to her. I would offer to change her myself. I carefully thought of something else, and went up to his room. He was sitting in the corner of his room with his legs pulled up to his chest, and his face in his knees, as usual.

"Edward?" I said as I walked into the room.

"What is it, Alice?" He didn't look up.

"It's been four months, Edward. You can't just sit in here forever. The whole family is worried about you! We both know that you will have to go back sometime. I just think that it should be sooner rather than later." I said. He looked up at me with a fierce expression on his face.

"I'm not going back, it's better this way, she needs to be normal. And it is very possible for me to sit like this forever, you know that as well as I do." He put his face back down.

"Edward-" I started.

"No." He said in a tone that closed the conversation. I walked out of the room and walked into Carlisle's office. He was sitting at his desk with a book in his hands.

"Carlisle? Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"Of course not, Alice. What can I help you with?" He closed the book and put it down, looking at me with concern.

"Well, I'll be leaving for a few months, but I'll be back. I just have to take care of something." I said. He looked confused.

"All right, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No thanks. I have to do this alone. Thank you, though. I'll see you when I get back." I gave him a hug and went downstairs. I said goodbye to Jasper, but I didn't tell him where I was going. I didn't want anyone to tell Edward, or think about it and give it away. I got in my Porsche, and headed to Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had writers block. But I have the main idea of what is going to happen in the next few chapters laid out, so it shouldn't be too long before I update again!**

BPOV

I headed up to my room, pulled my duffle bag out from under my bed, and began to pack. It was kind of sad, knowing that I would never see this room again. I looked at my bed, where I had spent so many night laying in his arms, and at the rocking chair in the corner, where he sat so many times. These things had caused me pain to think about before, but now that I was never going to see them again, I knew I would always remember these things fondly, knowing that at one point they had been a source of great joy.

I started to look at my floorboards; Alice had told me that he left my things under one of them. I finally found the right one and lifted it up. I very nearly fell apart right there at the sight; my pictures, some other gifts from by birthday, but the most important thing was the CD. I picked it up and put it in the CD player. The sound of a piano started to fill the room and I was overwhelmed with many different emotions. Part of me was close to falling apart because of the pain. I tried to tell myself that I would see him soon, and that I shouldn't be sad. I repeated 'He loves me' over and over in my head to calm myself down. The next emotion I felt was joy. One of the things I missed most when he left, second only to him and his family, was my lullaby. To hear it again was the best thing that could possibly happen right now. I had to stop packing for a moment and just listen to his wonderful playing. I could almost see his fingers flying across the piano keys, and him looking up at me with my favorite crooked smile, not so much as slowing down the song. I finally pulled myself out of my trance and finished packing. I went to sleep that night with his music surrounding me.

When I woke up the next morning, I was so happy. Today I would go to see Alice. She would change me, and we would go to find Edward. It didn't hurt to day his name anymore, not after last night. I picked up my bag and took one last look around the room. I realized that his music was still playing and quickly grabbed the CD and put it back in its case. I carefully put it on top of my cloths in my bag and zipped it up once more. I rushed downstairs to see Charlie sitting at the table. He looked up as I walked in.

"So you're really leaving now?" He asked me with a look on his face that almost broke my heart.

"Yes, I want to get an early start, so I'll be leaving after breakfast." I said as I sat down. He passed me a plate of eggs that he had made and I started to eat.

"Dad, I just want to say that I have loved the time I spent here with you, I hope you know that." I said after moments of silence.

"I know, I've enjoyed having you here. Be sure to say 'hi' to Renee for me when you get there." He said.

"I will, Dad." I finished the last bit of eggs. "Well, I had better get going, I have a long drive ahead of me."

"OK," he looked uncomfortable. "I love you, Bella." He awkwardly gave me a hug. "Have a good trip."

"Thank you, Dad," I said, hugging him back. "I love you, too." And with that, I got my bag off the floor and walked out the door. I threw my bag in the bed and got in my truck. I looked once more at the house I would never see again and pulled out of the driveway. I headed down the familiar roads that lead to their house. I turned onto the driveway and pulled up to the house.

It looked just the same as when I left it. I could feel the whole in my heart start to throb again. I waited for it to pass before I stepped out of the truck. Of course, Alice had seen me pulling up and had come out to meet me.

"Hello, Bella!" She pulled my into a big hug. "I've missed you so much! Did you have any trouble getting here?" I knew she didn't mean the drive.

"No, Charlie didn't give me any trouble. I told him that I wanted to move back to Phoenix, that it was too painful staying here." I looked up at her. "You are really going to change me?" I still couldn't believe it. Part of me wanted too much to believe that it was real, but another part of me didn't want to give myself false hope.

"Yes, silly Bella! I have been thinking about it for a long time now, and I think that I am ready. Do you want to do it today, or would you prefer to wait?" She asked.

"Oh, Alice! Change me today! I don't think I could handle waiting." I couldn't wait. The sooner I was a vampire, the sooner I would see Edward again.

"All right. Let's go into the house. Now you know that the transformation will take three days to complete. I'm sorry to say that it will be very painful for you while it is happening. When you wake, you will need to go hunting. We will go and hunt on some deer and then I will prepare you for life as a vampire! We will leave as soon as you are ready to go see the rest of the family. We have been staying in Alaska for the last few months. Are you ready for this?" She looked at me. I nodded. We went up to Edward's room. It looked almost the same as how he had left it; the CD collection was gone, but other than that, the same. I noticed that there was a big bed in the middle of the room.

"Lay down, Bella," Alice instructed, I did as I was told. When I was on the bed she asked once again, "You ready?"

"Yes, Alice. I have never been more ready in my entire life." I said. She nodded and leaned down to my neck. I felt her bite me and immediately felt the venom flowing through my system. It felt as if my blood was on fire. I thrashed in pain, but Alice held me down. After a while I got used to the pain, thought it never got any less painful. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain dulled, and I opened my eyes.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I feel…" I trailed off. I didn't know how to describe how I felt. I felt powerful, like I could do anything. But there was a horrible burning sensation in the back of my throat. "I feel good, but my throat hurts." She laughed; it was the most beautiful sound I had heard in months.

"That means that you are thirsty, Bella. We need to hunt. Can you walk? I've never changed anyone before, so I don't know what you are like when you first wake up." She looked at me with concern.

"I think so." I stood up with such grace that I shocked myself I walked around the room, darting from one end to the other in a matter of seconds. "Wow."

She laughed again. "Yes, Bella. You will find many things different about yourself. How do you feel?"

"Wonderful. This is too good to be true. I'm still waiting for myself to wake up from this dream." I laughed, "I didn't think it was possible for me to move like this without tripping, or this _fast_. It's the best feeling ever!" I smiled.

"Bella, we need to hunt before you do something rash. Let's go." She darted out of the room and I followed her without difficulty. We ran out the back door and into the woods. "We'll start with something easy. See those deer over there?" I nodded. "Watch and learn." She ran over to the clearing that the deer were standing in and leapt on one of them. I did the same to the other. I bit the neck of the deer and instantly felt the blood fill my mouth. I drank until the animal was completely drained, the burning sensation in the back of my throat gone.

"Better?" Alice asked me.

"Much better." I replied. She spent the next few days teaching me all of the things I needed to know about how to be a vampire. She taught me how to run, how to hunt, and many other things. Finally we headed back to the house.

"You did really well today, Bella. You learned really fast. We will leave tomorrow for Alaska. I would suggest that we go shopping, but you can't go around people for a while. So tonight, I'll just give you a makeover!" She said, practically jumping with excitement. I groaned, but after all that she had done for me. I knew I couldn't refuse. I agreed and we headed up to her room where we spent the next few hours in her bathroom. When she was done, I looked into the mirror. I realized that I hadn't seen myself since I had been changed. I was shocked when I saw my reflection, sure that there must be some mistake. I was breathtaking. Don't get me wrong; I still looked like Bella, but much better. Part of it was probably Alice's makeover, but most of it was just me. I liked this, I had never been considered _pretty_ before, unless you count by Edward's standards, I think. I could get used to this.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, bouncing with anticipation of my answer.

"Wow, I look…" She cut me off.

"Beautiful! You do make a good-looking vampire, don't you think? Edward will be so pleased, once he gets over being mad at me, of course. He is still under the impression that he did the right thing by leaving you and that we should all leave you alone. But he won't be mad for long once he sees you." She continued without a breath, "Are you happy?"

"Very much, Alice. Thank you." I pulled her into a hug. "For everything." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you alone now. I'll see you in the morning, OK?" she said.

"Goodnight, Alice." I went up to Edwards room. I knew that I couldn't sleep, but I crawled into the bed anyways. I laid there all night thinking about Edward. I would see him tomorrow, and with that thought, I could get through anything. In what seemed like no time at all, it was morning. Alice peeked her head into the room and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I'll be right down." She nodded and closed the door. I said my last goodbyes to Edward's room and went downstairs. We got into her Porsche, we decided to leave my truck behind, and headed for Alaska. We talked the whole ride there, she told me about what she and her family had been up to since they left. She told me about Edward, and how he had been so depressed. I was saddened to hear this; I guess we were much the same when we were apart. We got there in no time at all and I was instantly anxious. We snuck in the back so as not to let the family know that we were there. Alice said it would be best if I talked to Edward before being bombarded by the rest of them and I agreed. She would tell them what she did, and make them wait until we came back downstairs to see me. She showed me how to get to Edward's room and went to see Jasper. I took an unnecessary deep breath and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews, I love to hear your feedback! The beginning of this chapter is in Edward's pov; I hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I heard the door open, but was met with an unfamiliar scent. My family must have sent someone else up to try to talk me out of my depression. It wouldn't be the first time. I didn't look up.

"Whoever you are, I don't want to talk to anyone. I know my family must have sent you here, but let me assure you that I don't need to talk to anyone. Please, go away." They didn't leave. I looked up to see the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I had so many questions for her, but I had decided to start with the easiest. She crossed the room and sat down in front of me. I shifted so I was sitting cross-legged. She matched me and we sat looking at each other for a moment before she spoke.

"I've missed you so much, Edward. Please don't be mad, but Alice came to see me about a week ago," that was where she went? I was wondering why she hadn't come up to bother me the last week. I assumed it was because she was still mad at me for out argument we had last time we spoke. That certainly explains why she was hiding her thoughts from me when she was here.

"She told me about what you have been like since you left. It sounds as if we were acting the same while we were apart. Is it really true what she says? Do you really still love me, and you left to protect me? If she was lying and you really don't love me anymore, then I'll just leave. But she sounded so sure, I had to see you." She stopped talking and looked up at me, as if unsure what to say next. How beautiful she is!

"Of course I still love you, Bella. I couldn't understand why you believed me. I was sure that you would call my bluff and forbid me to go. But I felt that leaving was the best thing for you. You were never safe with me, vampires intent on killing you, me craving your blood so much, not that I would have ever acted on that impulse. Which leads me to my next question, why do you smell so different?" I asked her, feeling like I was missing out on something important. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"When Alice came back, she said that it was pointless leaving me the way I was, because she knew it would happen eventually. She didn't want to give you the chance to leave me again. I can't believe you haven't noticed yet but, Edward, she changed me. I'm a vampire now."

BPOV

He looked at me like I had just spoken a different language. Did he really not notice that I was a vampire?

"Wh-what?" he stammered. "Why would she do that?" His words cut me; maybe he really _didn't_ love me anymore.

"I'm sorry, Edward. If you don't want me here, I could just leave…" I trailed off; he didn't know how much that offer hurt me. After so long of not seeing him, I never wanted to leave.

"No! No, Bella, I don't want you to leave. I just don't understand why she would do that to you. I am so deeply sorry that you are damned to this life like the rest of us. Bella, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to Alice's thoughts. Had I known that she was going to do this-" I cut him off.

"Edward, stop. She offered to change me, and I accepted. It's not like she jumped me in the middle of the night and changed me against my will. I have wanted to be like you for a long time now, Edward. I thought maybe if I was strong and beautiful like you, then you would want me again." I realized how he would take what I said immediately after I said it. His reaction showed on his face.

"You did this so I would want you again? Why would you even _think _about doing something like that, Bella? You can't change back, you know! What were you thinking?" He was mad, that much was obvious. But was he really mad because he thought I gave up too much to be with him, or did he just not want me around forever. If I could have cried, I would have at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I almost whispered, "But I didn't do this just for you, though that is a big part. I can't live without you, Edward. I hope you can accept that." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, his face became visibly softer, and he started to settle down. "I don't regret my decision. Please don't be mad at Alice."

"If you are truly happy, then I can accept this. Can you ever forgive me for leaving? I thought you could get over me, but I was obviously wrong. I love you Bella. Will you take me back?" he asked. How could I refuse him when he was dazzling me so, not that I would have anyways. I smiled and said, "Of course I would, Edward. I love you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and pulled me onto his lap. He tilted my chin up until our lips where mere inches apart.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, and before I knew it, he was kissing me with the most passion he had ever kissed me with. I was no longer breakable, and he no longer had to worry. We stayed in each other's arms for a long time before Edward said, "We should go downstairs. The family is anxious to see you. I smiled at him and we both stood up. We walked downstairs to see the eager faces of his family, _my _family.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I had to change something or this story wouldn't be able to go anywhere. So now Bella IS friends with Jacob. It changes nothing in the story yet; all I did was change my A/N from the first chapter. Now, instead of saying: (Note: this takes place in New Moon, Edward has left, it has been about four months, and Bella is still depressed. She has not gone to see Jacob yet.) It says: (Note: this takes place in New Moon, Edward has left, it has been about four months, and Bella is still depressed. She is friends with Jacob, but doesn't know that he is a werewolf yet. They are at that point where they aren't speaking right after his change.) Sorry if this bugs anyone. **

**And thank you very much to my new Beta, Global Conquest-er!! I heart your awesomeness!! **

**BPOV**

I was nearly overwhelmed with happiness as I looked into the faces of my family and the room was washed with a wave of calm by Jasper; however, it did not help Alice, who was practically bouncing with excitement. Emmett had a big, goofy grin on his face, which granted him a look from Rosalie. Carlisle smiled at me, and Esme came over and gave me a hug.

"We've all missed you so much, Bella. How have you been?" she asked. I smiled back at her and replied, "Much better now that I'm with Edward. I've missed you, too." I didn't miss the pained expression on Edward's face at my comment. I remembered him telling me that he would never forgive himself for leaving me when we were talking earlier and realized how my comment must have hurt him. Jasper noticed my change in emotions and washed the room in calm again. I smiled at him and he nodded in return.

"That's good, dear. Please, come and sit down. We have so much to talk about!" Esme said as she ushered us all to the living room.

I was finally able to take in my surroundings and looked around me. The living room looked very much like the living room at the house back in Forks, with a few minor changes. There was new furniture surrounding a television larger than the one at the other house. I looked at Emmett as I pointed at it and his smile got even bigger as he nodded. Of course Emmett would get the best on the market. Edward and I sat down on the couch with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie shared the loveseat with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice both sitting on their partner's laps.

"So Bella, tell us everything that you have been up to lately." Esme said.

"Actually, nothing. I would much rather hear about what you guys have been up to." I said. I didn't want them to be upset about how I had been since they left.

"Well, things have been pretty boring around here with no clumsy humans around to make fun of." Emmett said, earning a smack on the back of the head from Rosalie. "I was just kidding, Rose. Lighten up." He muttered under his breath, but Rosalie heard, earning him another smack. I chucked at the scene in front of me as Carlisle continued.

"Things have been pretty quiet around here as well." They were all silent for a few minutes, probably thinking about how Edward had been since they left. Jasper was going to start getting annoyed with me if he kept having to calm us all like this.

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. It was wonderful to be with them all again.

I learned that Edward really had been just as bad as I had been while we were apart. He had tracked Victoria for a while, but gave up after he found that he wasn't any good at it. After that he didn't do anything other than sit up in his room and listen to music.

They all looked just as grateful to have me back as I was to be back with them. Even Rosalie was being nice to me. After hours of talking, Edward and I headed up to what was now our room. I unpacked all of my things as Edward just stared at me from his spot on the bed.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that you're really here." I smiled as I walked over to him. He pulled me into his lap and whispered into my ear, "I love you, Bella. I'll never leave you again. I pray that you can forgive me."

"Of course I can, Edward. I love you, too." I whispered back. He smiled at me before pulling me into a kiss. We stayed in each other's arms the entire night.

I found myself thinking that I would stay like this for an eternity if I could. I rested my head against his chest and sighed happily. We _did_ have an eternity together, and I knew that we wouldn't waste one minute of it.

**A/N: Sorry for shortness, wasn't much I could do with them just talking. I promise that things will get more exiting soon. Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; it is the creation of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; it is the creation of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I couldn't figure out what should happen in this chapter. I'm getting things figured out now, and school is over now, so updates should be more often (not making any promises though). **

**Someone asked me why Rosalie smacked Emmett in the last chapter when he was making fun of Bella and my answer is this. The entire family was affected when they left. Edward was depressed which made them all depressed. It was tearing the family apart. Now that Bella is back, they are all happy, which includes Rosalie. She doesn't want him to upset that, even though she still doesn't like Bella very much.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Global Conquest-er! You rock!**

**Jacob POV**

"How's Alaska?" my father asked me. He had called to check up on me again. He should know that he doesn't have to worry, the whole pack is with me, but he is a father.

"It's fine. We haven't found any leads yet, but we're working on it." I said. We had come to Alaska after the vampire that had been terrorizing Forks had mysteriously disappeared after Bella's death. Apparently she had come here. We didn't know why, but we didn't want to chance her coming back to Forks, so we had to get rid of her.

"Okay, be careful. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye," he said as he hung up.

"Jacob, come on! We are going to search the woods for any sign of the leech!" Quil yelled from the next room.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I walked out to them at an extremely slow pace to annoy them. It worked.

"Come ON! I need to get out there before I explode!" Quil was impatient, as he had not been on any of the outings to find the bloodsucker since we first got to Alaska, and was itching to get a chance to find her.

"Okay, okay! I was just joking! Let's go," I said as I started to run out of the house with Quil and Embery just behind me. As we entered the woods we shifted into wolf form. I loved being in wolf form; it made me feel so free. Like I could do anything.

_Where should we go first?_ Quil's thoughts asked in my mind.

_Let's just head east for a while and see if we find anything. Sam said he thought he found something in that direction yesterday but wasn't sure. I say we check it out. _I replied. We ran east for a while before I smelled something foul. Vampire.

_Do you smell that?_ Embery asked.

_Yeah, do you think it could be her?_ Quil answered.

_Maybe, let's find out!_ We ran in the direction of the smell and eventually came to a house. The smell of vampire was all over the place. We walked into the house and were instantly overwhelmed by the smell. Vampires obviously lived here, but why?

Typically, vampires didn't stay in one place long enough to get a house. We had only ever known one vampire family to do that. It couldn't be…no, I decided that it wasn't _them_. Those filthy bloodsuckers that had forced Bella to be so depressed that she couldn't stand it in Forks anymore, leading her to that plane. Of course, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't entirely blame them. I had been Bella's best friend, and I had abandoned her after my change. Maybe that was the last straw for her? Maybe it was my fault. No! I couldn't let myself think that! I pushed all thoughts of Bella to the back of my mind and got back to the task at hand.

We began to search the house in human form and discovered that it was not the same vampire. The scent (or should I say scents, it seemed that there was more than one of them here) was different from the one in Forks. We were just about to leave and report back to Sam when I heard my name.

"Jacob?" When I saw who had come, I froze.

**BPOV**

"Bella," a sweet voice whispered in my ear, before a pair of soft, cool (though not so cool now that I too was a vampire) lips brushed against my neck.

"Hmm?" I replied, completely happy.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Why did he always ask me that? The answer never changed.

"You, of course." How could I think of anything else when he was holding me like this? He laughed, before kissing me again. I sighed in contentment.

I had been a vampire for about two months now, and Edward and I had been completely inseparable since I got here. My life was wonderful. I got to spend all of my time with Edward, Alice has not been able to take me on any shopping trips because of my being a newborn, I had beaten Emmett at arm wrestling twice, and Rosalie had been surprisingly pleasant towards me. Life was good, for the most part.

We had had to fake my death via plane crash. The story was that I had been on the plane going to Phoenix when the plane crashed. It didn't do much damage and nobody had died except me, but it had landed in the water and I drowned. Carlisle made the call to Charlie and Renee pretending to be the captain **(A/N: I don't know who would actually call the family of a person who died in a plane crash, so I just put the captain.)**. Charlie was crushed, as was Renee. My memorial service had been last week.

But I wasn't going to think about that now. Now, I was with Edward and my family hunting in the woods a few miles from our house. Edward and I had already finished and we were waiting for everyone else. We were just sitting together under a tree when the rest of the family came back.

"Is everyone ready to go home?" Esme asked.

"Yes," we all said. We got in out separate cars and began the drive home. We got back to the house in record time with Edwards insane driving. As we got out of the car, Edward froze.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We have visitors." He replied.

"Who?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Let's go find out," he said. We walked up to the house and when I saw who was coming out of the front door, I stopped walking, afraid I would collapse.

"Jacob?" When he turned and saw me standing there, he froze.

"Bella?" he looked close to collapsing himself. I ran up and threw my arms around him. When I pulled back to look at him, he stiffened.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. By this time, Edward had reached my side. Jacob glared at him.

"I should be asking you the same question. I thought you were dead." Right, that. How was I going to explain that without telling him that the Cullen's and I were vampires?

"What do want, dog?" Edward asked. I looked at him, confused. Dog? What did he mean?

"There was another leech in Forks who we think came here. Do you know anything about that?" Jacob replied, his tone acidic. Leech? What are they talking about?

"What is going on? Dog? Leech? Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." Edward said to me, never taking his eyes off of Jacob.

"No, you will explain now." I turned my gaze on Jacob, "Jacob?"

"Bella, do you know what your _boyfriend_" he said the word 'boyfriend' like it was physically painful for him to say, "is?"

I looked at Jacob, and then I whispered in Edward's ear too low for Jacob to hear, "Does he know?" Edward nodded, still not looking away from Jacob. I turned to look at him again.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Jacob is a werewolf, Bella," Edward said.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it! I left her so she wouldn't be involved with mythical creatures, and who should she turn to than the local dogs!? Well, add that to my list of reasons why I shouldn't have left her.

Jacob stepping toward my Bella snapped me out of my train of thought. I stepped in front of her protectively. He got the point and stopped.

"Bella, if you know what he is, then how can you be with him? Come back with me, where you'll be safe." Jacob pleaded with Bella. I growled.

"Jacob, I _am_ safe." She said, "I could never be more safe than when I'm with Edward." Now it was his turn to growl.

"How can you be safe with _him?_ All he want is your blood!" Jacob shouted. Bella flinched; did he really not know that she was now a vampire?

JPOV

Filthy bloodsucker. How could she be safe? All he wants is to suck her dry!

"Jake," Bella said, "What are you talking about?" I was repulsed, what am I talking about?!

"I'm talking about the fact that _he_ is a vampire! He'll drink your blood, and move onto the next innocent human!" Could she really be so stupid as to believe otherwise?

"Jake…" she sounded nervous.

"What?" I was nervous now, too.

"I'm a vampire now, too, Jake," she looked down, afraid to meet my gaze.

And that's when my whole world shattered.

A/N: well, there you have it. I should have a new chapter up soon, I pretty much have it figured out now.

**I would like to once again thank my wonder Beta, Global Conquest-er! The ending of this chapter would have sucked without her!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry it took so long to update

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update! My summer has been crazy! I am out of town right now, but my dad brought his laptop, so all is right with the world. I would like to thank my sister for being my temporary beta while we are out of town and I can't get the chapter to my usual Beta, Global Conquest-er. Thanks ILikeSparklyVampires1901! **

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the top of some mountain, I don't even know where. I couldn't think about what had happened with everyone trying to "comfort" me. They mean well, but I needed to think, not get my mind off it with, shudder, shopping like what Alice wanted to do. So I ran away. Not the best way of dealing with this, but the only way I could think of. It was times like these when my power came in handy.

I could run twice as fast as any other vampire, hear twice as well, I am twice as strong, ect. I could also control those powers that deal with the mind. Carlisle has a theory, when I was human, I could block powers from my mind, now I can control them. They can't through unless I want them to, so I'm still safe there. Edward was ecstatic when he found out that he would be able to read my mind if I let him. Not so happy when he found out I could stop him from reading everyone else's minds…but he can deal with it.

But that's beside the point. I thought back to what happened before I left.

_Jacob looked like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. After a few minutes he seemed to get control of himself and turned to glare at Edward._

"_Don't look at Edward like that, Jacob. He wasn't even there when I was changed." I said._

"_Then who changed you?" He snarled, turning his glare to me._

"_I did." Alice stepped forward. This wouldn't end well._

"_But it was my choice, Jacob. She offered and I accepted. It's what I want, the only way I can be happy." What was the big deal, anyways? I know to any normal person, this would pretty weird, but he is a werewolf! This shouldn't be weird to him, right? Jacob's face softened for a brief moment before turning back to that hard mask I hated so much. He ignored me and turned to face Alice instead._

"_You broke the treaty, leech. This means war." He turned to me with an apologetic look for just a second, I couldn't be sure that I wasn't imagining things, and then he was gone. Quil and Embery quickly followed. _

"_What treaty? What does he mean, war?" I asked. Edward explained to me that werewolf's and vampires were mortal enemies. The made a treaty with Jacob's pack the first time they came to Forks saying that they couldn't go on Quileute land and they couldn't bite a human, they made a great deal of stressing the word 'bite' not kill. If they broke this treaty, the Quileute pack would kill them._

That's how I ended up here. Thinking about what I was going to do about this treaty. Once again, it was all my fault. I couldn't let Jacob and the pack kill my family, but I couldn't fight them, either.

Without reaching a conclusion, I started to head back. I had been gone for a few hours and Edward must be worried sick right now. With my speed, I got back in a couple of minutes. Edward pulled me into an embrace as soon as I walked through the door.

"Where were you, Bella? You have no idea how worried I was," he said, sounding exasperated. 

"I'm sorry. I just needed to think for a while. I didn't mean to worry you." I looked up at him from under my lashes, attempting to dazzle him. It seemed to work, because he gave me one, chaste kiss before sighing and letting me go.

"Please don't disappear like that again. You're too fast, even _I_ can't catch you," he said as he gave me my favorite crooked smile. "Now let's go find the rest of the family, we need to talk about what we are going to do," his smile dropped, as did mine. We headed into the living room to find the rest of the family already seated. Edward sat down and pulled my onto his lap before Carlisle started to speak.

"Well, now that we are all here," I suddenly found my hands to be very interesting and just stared at them, "we can discuss how we are going to handle the current situation. I think that at this point the best option is just to leave. That way we don't have to fight the wolves. The downside of this option: we would have to find somewhere else to go, not incredibly difficult, and there is always the chance that the wolves will find us," We were all quiet for a moment before Emmett decided to break the silence.

"I say we just fight them, they are nothing compared to us!"

"No! There has to be another way!" I pleaded with them. I turned to Edward, "Please."

"She's right, Carlisle. Why don't we just talk to them? Maybe we can work something out," Edward said.

"They won't listen to us. They _hate_ us. We should send Bella. I'm sure those mutts will listen to her. She was their friend," Jasper suggested. I flinched at the past tense word _was._

"No, I won't let Bella go alone, they could kill her!" Edward replied, gritting his teeth.

"Edward, I can do this. They won't hurt me, and if they try, I'll just run away. There's no way they would be able to catch me." I attempted to dazzle him again. I seemed to be getting good at that, because he agreed.

"Fine, but you will have a phone with you at all times. If they get out of hand, you call me immediately, and you run if they so much as look threateningly at you, understand?" he said. I smiled at him.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, Edward!" I hugged him tightly.

"Bella…a little too…tight…"Edward managed to get out.

"Oops, sorry," I said as I let him go. I kept forgetting that I was stronger than him now. I had only been a vampire for about a month now, and was still getting used to my new strength, not to mention the _extra_ strength that my power allowed. Emmett burst out laughing but immediately stopped once he received a glare from Edward.

"All right, now that that is decided, Bella, do you think that you will be able to follow Jacob's scent?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Good, now when you find them, you are going to ask if there is any way that they can overlook this, or if there is anything we can do to make up for it. Have you got that?" he asked. I nodded again. "OK, whenever you are ready, you can leave.

Suddenly, Edward and I where the only two in the room. Edward handed me a cell phone that I put in my pocket.

"Please promise to be careful, Bella. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again," he whispered.

"I promise," I whispered back before kissing him. I stood up and smiled at him one more time before running out the door.

I could smell Jacob instantly. I followed it for about twenty minutes before the smell got stronger. I came to the source of the smell and found a hotel. As soon as I got within the distance that they could smell me as well, Sam and Jacob stepped outside. Jacob grimaced slightly before putting on that hard mask again. Sam's face never faltered as he started to speak.

"What do you want, Bella?" Sam asked. I took a deep, unneeded breath before answering.

"I want to know if there is any way to avoid a confrontation with you and the pack." I spoke in a small voice, afraid of saying the wrong thing. Jacob sighed.

"Bella, they broke the treaty, making you a bloodsucking leach like them. Do you have any idea what that means?" he started out softly, but by the time he was done, he was growling. Sam looked at him and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I know about the treaty, and what the punishment for breaking it is, but I can't let you kill my family. You have to know that they didn't force this upon me. I _chose_ this. I'm asking you as a friend, please just let us be." I looked at Jacob with a pleading look.

"Bella…" he started, but Sam cut him off.

"There are no exceptions. If we let this pass, who knows how many others will be turned as well? I'm sorry, Bella, but there's nothing I can do." He gave me one, apologetic look and walked back inside. If I could have cried, I would have then. I looked up to see Jacob right in front of me.

"Bella, stay with us. This isn't your fault, no matter how hard they try to delude you into thinking so. _They_ changed you. We can keep you safe, _I _can keep you safe. Please, Bella." He looked so sad, the hard mask gone. I looked down again before I spoke.

"But, Jacob, I _did_ choose this. This is all I have wanted for a long time now. Alice came back and told me that Edward still loved me, and did I still want to become a vampire? I couldn't pass that up, Jacob. I _love_ him, and this is the only way that we can be together. Please help me. I can't survive without them, without _him._" I looked up at him, pleading.

"I'll…talk to Sam-"

"Oh, thank you Jacob!" I threw my arms around him, being careful not to use my strength; I smiled at the memory of this afternoon with Edward.

"Bella, I'm not promising anything. I said I'll _talk_ to him, I didn't say he would listen. I'll try, though. And Bella, if you ever change your mind, come back to La Push. My door is always open to you." He smiled at the end. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Jake, but I don't think the other wolves would be too happy with a vampire around." His smile faltered for a second at the word, then got bigger than before.

"I'm sure they could get used to the smell after a while, you'd just have to stay downwind most of the time." We laughed together, and it felt like old times, with _my_ Jacob.

"Thank you." I said before giving him another hug.

"S'ok. And Bella, _you're _always welcome in La Push. Come visit me sometime."

"No problem, Jake. See you later." I pulled away.

"Yeah, later," he agreed. I started running then, elated with the happiness I was feeling over my talk with Jake. There might not be a problem with the wolves, I can still see my best friend, and I was on my way to see Edward. I smiled and headed home.


	9. auther's note

A/N: I am SO sorry it is taking me so long to update

A/N: I am SO sorry it is taking me so long to update. I am going to quote my beta, Global Conquest-er and tell you that the stupid plot bunny has left turds all over my brain! It sucks! I have like half a chapter done (I started it about a week after I posted the last chapter, and I keep going back and changing things, or adding things, or both). Anyways, I feel really bad and know that I am trying really hard to figure out what is going on with this story.

**Don't review this post, I will delete it when I update the next chapter, if you want to say anything to me, send me a message.**


End file.
